


Still Not My Yacht

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Body Worship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fishing, Fluff, Romance, Scars, Self Confidence, Smut, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: For Hasbleidy. I blame her for a few of the jokes in here.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Still Not My Yacht

Liv was brushing her teeth, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom as she got ready for bed. She was wearing a threadbare tee shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. “Hola, baby,” his voice was soft as his arms curled around her midsection. “You’re so beautiful.” His fingers inched up underneath the thin fabric of her shirt, stealing her breath away. 

“Hi, Rafa,” she whispered. He kissed the side of her neck, hand flattening against her smooth belly. She could see that he was dressed for bed. “When did you get home?” 

“Just now. Sorry I’m so late,” he murmured. 

“Did you go to work in your boxers?” She teased, spinning in his arms, having just rinsed her mouth. His body was warm and pressed against hers, his lips curled into a smirk. 

“Obviously. It’s all the rage now,” he murmured, rolling his eyes at her before ducking his head to give her a kiss. She opened her mouth, accepting his tongue with a soft moan, and he backed her up a step, the edge of the sink pressed into her lower back. She thumbed the hem of his shirt, kissing him thoroughly before pulled back. 

“Brush your teeth and come to bed,” she whispered, pressing a hand to his sternum. He stepped back, letting her through. 

“Are you trying to tell me my breath stinks?” He asked. Liv laughed, plugging her phone in and setting it on the nightstand. She climbed under the covers, waiting for him. He crawled under the covers after a few moments, and Liv hooked a leg over his, resting her cheek against his chest. His arm curled around her, but he laughed. 

“What?” She asked. He reached over and gently tapped the glasses that were still on her face. 

“Going to bed with these on?” He asked softly, snickering. Liv shoved at his arm lightly, starting to sit up. “Liv, mami,” he said softly, his voice making her melt. “I was thinking, how about we get away for the weekend? Just you, Noah, and me.” 

“And where would we go, Rafael?” Liv asked, turning to face him with a soft smile and a raised eyebrow, removing her glasses. 

He blushed slightly, and Liv thought the color in his cheeks was cute. He shrugged a little. “Well, I heard the surge was supposed to be really good this weekend, so I was thinking….we could go galavanting on a yacht.” 

“Galavanting?” Liv asked, snorting. “On  _ your _ yacht?” 

“Well, not  _ my _ yacht,” he replied, rolling his eyes. “Rita’s. She already said yes.” 

“Guess I better go shopping. Not sure if I have appropriate clothes for galavanting,” Olivia teased, kissing the pout from his lips before turning the lights out and settling back into his embrace. 

…………………………

There was nothing better than seeing Rafael primped and looking pompous as he carried their bags to the edge of the dock. Liv was holding Noah’s hand, waiting for Rafael to lead the way. He looked for a moment like he might try to drag all of the bags up onto the boat himself, but he handed them over to one of Rita’s employed crew. Rafael waved Liv forward, and she came, allowing him to rest his hand against the small of her back, guiding both her and Noah up and onto the boat. He kissed her cheek, showing them both around the yacht. Her breath was stolen when she saw their bedroom. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered, and rafael squeezed her hand. 

“Mmhmm, and it’s all ours for the weekend,” Rafael said. 

“Where’s my room?” Noah yelled, and Liv shook her head at him, but Rafael showed them the way. That occupied Noah for the time being, giving Liv a chance to corner her boyfriend in the hallway. He hummed softly as she touched his bare skin, raising his chin for a kiss, and Liv happily pressed one to his lips. 

“Was this a good idea or what?” he murmured.

“Mmm,” she patted his chest. “Not entirely terrible.” He made a sound of protest, but she swallowed it. He let her kiss him breathless before pulling back a little bit. 

“How do you feel about fishing?” he murmured.

“I think I’ll watch,” Liv whispered. 

“Okay, I’ll show Noah,” Rafael said, stealing another kiss. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Mm, sounds good,” Liv said, finally letting him go. 

…………………………

Rafael had changed into his swim suit. He was feeling relaxed and ready to fish with Noah who had been very excited at the suggestion. Liv was still in the bedroom, marshalling her nerve. Rafael was waiting outside the door for her. He knew she was feeling a little bit nervous, and she’d banned him from the room. He was waiting for her, patiently, 

“Rafa,” Liv called, and he stood up straight. “I don’t know about this.” 

“Aww, mami, come out here. Just for a minute. You can take if off if you want, but I promise, you’re beautiful,” Rafael said, his face close to the door. There was a short pause before the door creaked open, and Rafael forgot how to breathe. He stared at her for a few moments, taking a step closer. She looked unsure, so he struggled to find his voice wanting to banish any and all possible insecurities. He was in her space when he managed to speak. His face was next to her ear, his voice low and gravelly. “You...you are the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen.” His fingers brushed across her smooth belly that was wonderfully bare between the edges of the two piece bikini. It was a beautiful burgundy that looked absolutely gorgeous against her skin, and the bottom was high waisted and black and he could barely breathe as he kissed her jaw. The high neckline of the top covered a lot of scars, but certainly not all of them. 

She hadn’t let him see the bikini before they left even though it had only been purchased due to his repeated encouragement. It had been Liv’s idea. She asked if he thought she should bring a bathing suit before admitting she no longer owned one. Rafael had been patient, and he hadn’t pushed, but he had done his best to reassure her. All he wanted was for her to feel comfortable, and he wouldn’t deny looking forward to seeing her in something that showed off her gorgeous body. She’d surprised him a few nights with lingerie that had taken his breath away, but to see her like this, outside of the bedroom, he felt privileged. He only hoped that she could find a way feel confident because he’d never seen anyone so breathtaking in his life. 

She seemed to take a shuddering breath, her hands resting on his bare sides as he started down her neck. He found each visible scar on her shoulders, near her collarbone--anything he could see and he pressed his lips there. “These are proof of your bravery,” he murmured. “Signs of your strength.” 

“I hate feeling insecure,” she whispered. “I hate feeling needy.” 

“I know,” he murmured. “But I’m here, and it’s okay. Do you wanna go upstairs?” She took a moment, nodding, and he smiled, stealing a real kiss. “I’m going to put a shirt on. I’ll meet you up there.” 

“Okay, babe,” Liv whispered, startling him with a quick grope of his ass. He glared, but he could tell she wasn’t sorry. 

He went in the room, pulling out his favorite guayabera from his bag. He generally only wore it while yachting. He smoothed down his white trunks, grabbing his Ray Bans from the bed and heading up to find Noah and Olivia. Liv was lounging in the sun, Noah jumping up and down excitedly especially when he saw Rafael coming. “Alright, papito, ready to fish?” he asked. Liv snorted from somewhere beside him, and he glanced at her. His eyes narrowed. “What?” 

“Did you turn one of Noah’s drawings into a shirt?” she asked, obviously amused by his clothing. He glanced down at it his shirt. It was colorful--blue and green and bright with palm trees and boats. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, eyebrows raised. He couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. Noah was snickering beside him. “Screw you,” he said, good naturedly. 

“Rafa?” Noah asked from beside him, and Rafael looked to the young boy. “May I draw on your shirt?” Rafael let out a long suffering breath as they laughed at him. 

“Alright, you two,” he said. 

“No, no, it’s okay, Rafa,” Liv said. “We get it. You’re Cuban. We know.” 

“You’re hilarious,” he said, coming closer to her chair. “Don’t think I won’t get you back for this.”   
“Whatever you say….island boy,” Liv said, sounding far too smug. He glared, leaning down to kiss her for a second. 

“We can talk about this later,” he whispered, giving her a mischievous raise of his eye brows. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Liv whispered smugly, like she had all confidence in the world that he would do nothing about it. He straightened, ruffling Noah’s curls. 

“Let’s fish,” Rafael said, and Noah grinned. Rafael helped him get the bait on the hook, and Noah’s line was successfully cast, but Rafael struggled with his own. It was tangled and not cooperating. Liv was laughing when he glanced at her and he glared again. He was really struggling with the line, and in the end, he discarded the second rod, helping Noah instead. They felt a tug on the line, Rafael helped Noah reel it in, and there was a small fish. He tried to pull the fish from the hook so he could take Noah’s picture with it, but it was squirming and he hissed as he felt the hook pierce his skin. He bit his tongue, not wanting to scare Noah. The fish was off the hook, but it was slippery, and Rafael couldn’t stop it from flopping off the side of the boat and back in the water. 

“Uncle Rafa,” Noah said, sounding worried. 

“Sorry, Noah, we’ll catch another one,” Rafael said. 

“Uncle Rafa, you have a hook in your finger,” Noah said, and Rafael actually looked down. He hadn’t just poked himself with the hook; it was stuck in his finger. 

“Hold still,” Liv said, coming over to take care of it. She somehow gently eased it from his finger, only drawing a few winces and noises from him. He tried to downplay the pain for Noah’s sake, but it hurt like a bitch even when she was being careful. “Maybe we should nix the fishing,” Liv said. “Let’s get some lunch.” 

They sat down together and ate after Liv bandaged and kissed his finger. Noah was happily eating, and afterwards, Liv pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you for being a good sport earlier even though the fish got away,” she said. Noah Hughes her back before pressing his lips to one of the scars peeking out from under her bikini bottoms. It was one that Rafael had kissed before—one of the few on her stomach, just barely visible with the high waisted bottoms. 

“Noah,” she whispered, freezing. Rafael felt the color draining from his face, but Noah looked up at her with his sweet, blue eyes. 

“I like your battle scars, mom,” he said. “Uncle Rafa says that battle scars make us stronger and more interesting. He said it’s how we can know how strong someone is….like a battle tank. It might have dents, but it’s not broken.” 

Liv felt her eyes burning with tears. When she blinked them away enough to look up and see Rafael, he was as white as a sheet. “I--I--Liv--” 

She gently pulled out of Noah’s embrace, silencing Rafael with a kiss. He made a soft noise before relaxing into it, and she felt his body go limp against her. “All the sports cars in the world, and I get to be a battle tank?” she whispered, her lips raised in a soft grin. Liv kissed him again, not allowing him the chance to defend himself. 

Noah interrupted them. “Uncle Rafa?” he asked softly. “Is that what you meant when you told Aunt Amanda that you wanted to eat Mommy up?” 

Rafael blushed, looking at Olivia and shaking his head in dismissal. “Noah…” he trailed off. 

“Noah, I think it’s time for you to take a nap,” Liv said softly. Noah’s eyes narrowed. 

“But I don’t wanna,” he complained, crossing his arms. 

“I let you get away without a nap yesterday,” Liv said. “Come on.” Noah looked to Rafael, eyes wide and pleading. 

“But today is special,” Noah said, his lip quivering. 

“Noah, honey,” Liv said. “You can do fun stuff after you sleep for a little bit.” 

“Papito,” Rafael said, cutting in. “I promise we’ll do something fun after your nap, but you have to listen to your Mom.” 

“Promise?” Noah whispered. 

“Pinky swear,” Rafael said. 

“Okay,” Noah said with an over dramatic sigh. Rafel was lounging on the deck when Olivia returned. He was laying on one of the beach chairs on the deck, basking in the sunlight. 

“You’re gonna burn,” Liv said softly. 

“I won’t burn,” Rafael said, lifting the sunglasses from his eyes so he could look at her. “I’m Cuban.” He shot her a smirk, and she rolled her eyes, climbing onto his beach chair instead of the one beside it. “Oof.” The noise was startled from him as she settled into his lap. “Hello.” 

“Hi,” she murmured, leaning down for a kiss. 

“Mmm, we shoulda sent Noah for his nap earlier,” Rafael murmured between kisses. 

“Speaking of Noah,” she said, pulling back and looking down at him. “When did you….” 

“The other day. I wanted to….I just wanted to make sure you would be comfortable. I didn’t tell him to say any of that. We just talked about scars. About my scars and he asked about yours. I didn’t tell him about what happened,” Rafael said, rubbing her back. “I just want you to feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, Olivia because that’s how I see you. I meant every single word.” His hands were hot and heavy, comforting on her bare skin between the material of her bathing suit. His other hand rested on her thigh. His green eyes were shining with emotion and love, and she saw her whole world when she looked into them. She saw his love for her and for her son, she saw the possibility of a permanent new edition to her little family, and she saw a future that made her chest feel warm and full. 

“Thank you,” Liv whispered. “You love all of me, and you know that I love all of you, baby.” 

“Mami,” he whispered. “You and Noah--you’re my entire world.” Liv kissed him again, starting to unbutton his colorful shirt. She laid her hand over his heart, feeling the springy tufts of hair as she felt for his heart beat. 

As her hand slid down to his bare belly, he laughed softly. “What?” she murmured. 

“It’s just….before we left, Rita told me we better not get too nasty on her boat,” Rafael said softly. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t scare the help,” Liv said. 

“Tonight,” he promised, groping her ass for good measure. “Payback,” he whispered. She rolled her eyes before kissing him again, and she was nothing if not thorough. He moaned, trying to avoid humping her leg. He didn’t want to have to take a cold shower to be presentable. Her tongue down his throat was nearly too much for him though, and it was only by sheer will power that his hips weren’t moving--weren’t seeking friction against her wonderfully bare legs. His swim trunks were thin. 

He let himself enjoy the feeling of her body pressed against his own. He would deal with the consequences afterwards. If he needed to make a trip down to the bathroom, so be it. 

………………………..

Rafael was freshly showered and ready for dinner. They had thankfully narrowly avoided Noah walking in on them kissing. He came upstairs, wearing khaki shorts and a salmon colored polo. Liv has slipped into a flowy dress over her bikini. He kissed her neck, hands resting over her hips. “Hungry?” He whispered. “I am.” He winked, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Save it for later, Island boy,” she murmured. 

“I promised Noah that we’d do something fun after we eat,” Rafael said. 

“Hopefully he likes the menu,” Liv said. 

“Don’t worry, I arranged for some chicken nuggets to be available just in case,” Rafael said, and she smiled at him in a way that made his heart swell. He was doing his best to think like a parent and adjust to being like Noah’s father in a way that wouldn’t step on Liv’s toes or make the kid uncomfortable. 

“You just thought of everything didn’t you, babe,” Liv said, taking his hand.

“I tried,” he said softly. 

“You always do,” Liv said. Liv turned toward him, pressing a kiss that caught the corner of his mouth. “Thank you for this weekend. It’s perfect, Rafa.” 

“You’re perfect,” he replied before landing a more direct kiss. 

“You guys are gross,” Noah said, plopping down at the table with a sigh. 

“Hola, papito, how was the nap?” Rafael asked, relinquishing his hold on Olivia and sitting down beside the boy. 

“Boring,” Noah said. “What’s the fun thing?” Rafael smiled, shaking his head. 

“I’ll show you, but first, we’re going to have dinner,” Rafael said. Noah sighed again. 

“Can I have juice?” He was looking at Rafael who in turn, looked at Olivia. 

“Yes,” she said, standing behind her boys. She rubbed Rafael’s back and ruffled Noah’s curls. Rafael gently grabbed her arm, pulling her down to wrap her arms over his shoulders. He pulled her around for a kiss. 

“Ew,” Noah complained. “Ewwww, whats’s that?” Rafael looked up at the second exclamation, unhanding Olivia. It was the food. 

“Noah, that’s dinner,” Liv said, squeezing Rafael’s arm. Noah’s face scrunched up. 

“That’s gross,” Noah said, and he felt Olivia tensing up. Rafael squeezed her hand, determined to handle it. 

“Papito, have you ever had ceviche?” He asked, looking at the young boy who seemed horrified by the food. 

“What’s a ceviche?” Noah asked, sounding skeptical. 

“It’s fish,” Rafael said. Noah looked unsure. 

“No,” he whispered. 

“Well how do you know it’s gross if you haven’t tried it?” Rafael said. Noah frowned, shrugging. “Maybe try a bite for me?” Rafael asked. Noah’s eyes went wide, and Rafael could sense Liv snickering behind him. “You know you never would have known that you liked chicken nuggets if you didn’t eat them once. Food can surprise you, and if you don’t like it, I promise, I’ll get you something you do like, okay?” 

Noah sighed, but he finally nodded. Liv was impressed with Rafael’s ability to tak Noah into trying the fish. Noah took a bite, and they both watched, wondering how he’d react, but his frown turned into a smile. “Mm,” he said. “It’s good.” Rafael shot her a smile, and she smiled back. 

They ate their dinner before Rafael disappeared with Noah towards the back of the boat. Liv took some time to look out over the side of the yacht and think about all the changes in her life. She was so grateful for Rafael. Noah loved him, and she was hopelessly gone for him. His smiles never failed to make her heart flutter. His voice could make her belly warm with arousal or soothe her like nothing else. He made her feel happy and supported and special, and she wasn’t sure exactly when intense fondness had turned into such a deep love. 

She heard Rafael and Noah laughing, and she headed back towards where they were. Rafael was laying on some netting, partially in the water, and Liv smiled. Noah was sitting over by the side talking to him. Rafael waved at her before saying something to Noah, but suddenly the netting gave out and Rafael disappeared under the water, and Olivia felt her heart leap into her throat. 

He didn’t come up, and she felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. She was frozen in place, her eyes filling with tears. It seemed like an eternity before his head surface, and then he was….laughing, and Noah was laughing, and Liv felt like she was going to cry. It took her a moment to realize he’d done it on purpose, but then she was mad. “You’re an asshole,” she said. “I’m going to push you off this boat for real.” 

“I’m your asshole,” Rafael said, climbing out of the little swimming hole. He shot her a smirk, so she shoved him back into the water. He came up sputtering, but he was laughing still. He pulled himself out, holding his hands up as a truce. “Mi amor, I’m sorry. Lo siento.” She knew he’d looked closely and seen how much his little joke had actually shaken her. She let him hug her, squeezing him close and comforting herself with the fact that he was perfectly okay. He pulled back and kissed her softly. 

“Does that make me an asshole too?” Noah asked, and Liv pinched the bridge of her nose, looking at Rafael. 

“You can handle this one,” Liv said, kissing him one more time. “Then you come find me.” 

“Okay,” Rafael said. Liv went back up to the chairs, taking a seat and looking up at the sun that was beginning to set. When Rafael appeared again, he kissed her once more, offering to go get drinks. Noah sat with her on the chair, and she smiled at him. 

“Uncle Rafa said I get to be the butt. He’s the other word that I’m not supposed to say,” Noah said, and Liv laughed. 

“You like being on the boat with Uncle Rafa?” Liv asked. 

“I like Rafa,” Noah said. He was quiet for a second. 

“Yeah?” Liv asked, looking seriously at her son. 

“Do you think...do you think he would want to be my dad?” Noah asked. 

“I think so,” Liv whispered, tearing up a little again. She kissed the top of his head. “We both love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Noah said. When Rafael came back, he handed her a glass of wine, and he had a glass of scotch. He settled in beside them, looking up at the setting sun. Noah crashed while they watched it disappear, the oranges and reds and yellows of the sky keeping their attention. Liv felt Rafael groping around for her hand, and she took his, squeezing. 

When it was finally dark, he looked over at her, smiling. “Have a good time?” he asked. 

“It’s not over yet,” Liv said. “I think you promised me a good time tonight, Island boy.” He laughed. 

“Let me take him down to his bed,” Rafael said. “Did he bring Eddie?” 

“Yeah, he’s in his bag,” Liv said. Rafael gently took the small boy, and she felt her heart swelling as he carried her son down the stairs. She made her way down to the door of Noah’s room, watching Rafael put him to bed and kiss his forehead. When he was done, he turned the lights off and they headed to the master bedroom. Rafael kissed her, taking her glass of wine. He set it on the nightstand alongside his glass of scotch. “I’m still mad at you,” she whispered between kisses. “You asshole.” 

“That’s okay,” he said. “I’ll make you unmad.” 

“Unmad? Did you learn that word at Harvard?” Liv asked, and he laughed, pulling back slightly. He started untying the straps of her dress that were knotted together at the back of her neck. She was laughing as he kissed her neck, his fingers working diligently to remove her dress. “You put every woman I’ve ever seen to shame. You’re just too gorgeous.” 

“You’re too much,” Liv whispered, kissing him again. As he pulled the dress down, he followed his hands with his lips. He kissed her neck, her collar bone and every single mark and imperfection that he could find, whether it was a freckle or a scar left in William Lewis’ wake. She cradled his head in her hands, pushing his hair around. He pulled at the ties of her bikini top next. There were some scars that were particularly prominent and painful. Sometimes, she pushed him away when he tried to touch them. It was often hit or miss, and he wanted more than anything to kiss every inch of her skin that had been touched by that monster. 

He was slow in his movements, giving her plenty of time to shove him if he did something that she didn’t like. She didn’t push him away this time. She tugged on his hair as he was about to bare her breasts to his own gaze, continuing his path downwards. “Let’s move to the bed,” she suggested, and he nodded, straightening to slant his lips over her own as he began walking her backwards. 

Liv paused at the edge of the bed, starting to unbutton his guayabera that he’d put back on after his swimming adventure with Noah. She bent her head to draw his nipple into her mouth, sucking on it softly and enjoying his soft sigh of pleasure. She pushed the shirt from his thick shoulders, hands smoothing over his skin. “I love you so much,” she murmured by his ear, her arms hanging over his shoulders and around his neck. She kissed the side of his neck, wanting to feel as close to him as possible. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and they just stopped talking, stopped moving, feeling each other breathe. Liv could feel his heart beating, she could feel the strength of his body in a way that she never felt outside of the bedroom. He was so much broader and stronger than he looked, and that was never more apparent than when they were alone, at him, memorizing the way their bodies fit together. 

“Are we just gonna stand here?” he murmured, and she felt the vibration of his worse from his chest. “I thought you said we were moving on the bed. Or did you mean adjacent to the bed?” She shoved at his shoulder for being a smart ass, rolling her eyes at him, but laughing all the same. She pushed him onto the mattress for good measure. 

He levered himself up, planting a hand on the bed behind himself. “What do you think you’re doing?” she teased softly. 

“I believe I was removing your bikini top,” he replied. Reaching for her. She let him pull her close, fingers going to the burgundy fabric once more. She leaned back against the pillows, allowing him to settle between her legs. He started pulling at her top again, lips dancing over the swell of her breasts. She let out a noise when he pulled her nipple into his mouth, gently suckling. Once he was settled, he didn’t move for a long time, content to make her feel as good as possible. She had to tug on his hair, directing him to her other side. He went easily, paying the same close attention. 

“Rafael,” she whispered, breathlessly, squirming. He hummed, eyes glancing up to meet hers. There was this love and reverence that she could see deep in his eyes, and she started to feel emotional. “Come up here. I need you.” 

“Okay,” he murmured, planting his hands on either side of her head as he slid up to cover her body with his own. She kept her hands on his back, rubbing up and down and keeping him close. His belly was flush with hers, his weight pushing her into the mattress just enough. She wanted to be near him, to feel his every breath and the beating of his heart as he fell apart. Most of all, she wanted to look deep into his eyes. She cupped his cheek, fondly stroking her thumb over it, trying to find words to tell him how she felt. He’d always been the one who was good with words though, so she pulled him down for a kiss instead. He kissed her, allowing her to hike her leg around his hip and pull him into position. She let out a soft breath into his mouth as he flexed his hips forward, entering her in one smooth motion. 

He was moving like a slug, and Liv thought about spurring him on, but despite the slow pace, it still felt good, and she wanted to savor the mood. They didn’t always have time to really go slow and drink in the intensity. It had been too long since she just focused on him--on every nuanced expression that crossed his face. He was rolling his hips, grinding the way he knew she liked, and she let her head fall back against the pillow. 

“You have battle scars too,” Liv whispered. He smiled softly. 

“If you’re a battle tank,” he murmured by her ear, “I must be a fucking helicarrier.” She couldn’t help but laugh even though he was vaguely insulting himself. 

“Jesus,” Liv whispered as he nudged a sweet spot inside of her. “A little harder, baby.” 

He obliged, letting her pull him down for a kiss. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” he murmured, and she smiled. 

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” She whispered back. He pressed his face into her neck, going a little faster, but it was still significantly slower than usual. He was torturing them both in the best possible way. 

After awhile, they were slick and sweaty, their skin stuck together, making it hard for him to rock into her with any leverage. Her body felt like it was tingling, and she shuddered with each jerk of his hips. “Rafa,” she whispered. 

“Liv,” he murmured back. 

“Babe, please, faster,” she said, her nails digging into his back. 

He shifted his weight, balancing so he could drive into her like she needed him to. She clung to him as he started a hard pace, working to finish both of them off. She let the save of sweetness consume her, clutching at him as she writhed. He wasn’t far behind, slumping against her when he finally stilled. 

“I love all of you,” he whispered after a long time where the only sound in the room was their breathing. “The scars tell a story. They’ve shaped you into the woman you are, the woman I love.” He was absently tracing shapes on her cooling skin, and Liv looked at him in a way that no woman had ever looked at him. 

He could feel the weight of her love in that one look, and he knew she could see every emotion as it appeared on his face. They were connected like that, bonded by the strings of their hearts that had somehow become so entangled, he didn’t think they could separate them without causing serious damage. 

“Thank you for this,” Liv murmured, leaning down to press her lips to the top of his head. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he replied. 

They laid in each other's embrace, basking in the afterglow with soft kisses and touches. He laughed when he came back from the bathroom, and found that Liv had pulled on his guayabera. He slipped into boxer shorts, and they spooned. Eventually, Liv turned, kissing him again, and he kissed her back. He seemed to have more energy. He kept coming back for more kisses, and sure enough, she felt him starting to harden once more against her leg. 

“Rafa again?” she asked, slightly surprised. 

“I’m thinking about that bikini,” he mumbled in a low tone, kissing her collarbone over the ridiculous shirt. 

“You really have the energy to do this again?” she asked. Usually he was out for the count after one round. 

He shrugged, smirking at her. “I’d do me all day long,” He teased, and she rolled her eyes, laughing as she pulled him back down for another kiss. 


End file.
